Ella, Saeko
by Weise
Summary: Desconoce lo que es una buena decisión. No sabe qué busca, qué necesita, y no se puede detener. Ella, Saeko, es un torrente, es el universo en expansión, la frialdad de la nieve acumulada la noche anterior. [Saeko x Akiteru x Tenma]
1. Noche, encuentro nevado

**Ella, Saeko**

**D**isclaimer: personajes no son míos

**A**dvertencias: spoilers manga - ¿poliamor? - smut

* * *

**I. Noche, encuentro nevado**

Después de lavar más de cien platos en el día, Saeko hinca el codo en el bar y le pide el barman, que también es su jefe, una copa de _sake_. Cuando rememora los puntos importantes de su vida, se pregunta dónde erró. No puede decirse que haya sido una alumna brillante, pero hizo lo mejor que pudo.

Agita el _sake_ al interior de la copa y bebe el contenido de un trago. Ya fuera del local, le escribe a aquel hombre que ve cuando se siente sola. Es un alto ejecutivo que está casado y que ha prometido sacarla de la pobreza. Saeko no es tan ingenua para creer en esas palabras. Le ha obsequiado algunas joyas caras, y ambos desahogan en el otro el cansancio acumulado. Eso es todo.

«¿Qué tal mañana?» responde aquel hombre casi enseguida.

Mañana es imposible —piensa Saeko. Prefiere no presionar. Calienta sus manos desnudas con su aliento y las guarda en los bolsillos hasta la parada de autobús. Ha empezado a nevar, la nieve se arremolina a sus pies. La luz blanca de la parada irradia más frío que calor. Protegida del viento, vuelve a sacar su teléfono y revisa el directorio en busca de un consuelo casual. Se detiene en el nombre de Akiteru.

Akiteru asistió a la misma preparatoria que Saeko, era un año mayor. Por entonces «un año mayor» era una brecha meritoria, y por lo mismo, no se habían cruzado palabras, hasta hace muy poco, cuando se encontraron de casualidad en el campeonato de vóleibol donde jugaban sus hermanos menores. En la fiesta que le siguió tras la victoria del equipo, promovido por el alcohol que bullía en sus venas, el calor del momento, las luces bajas, terminaron la noche besándose en un privado.

En sus días de escolar, Saeko recuerda a varias de sus compañeras suspirando por _Akiteru-senpai_, porque era alto, de rasgos occidentales y bien parecido. Además, aunque ninguna se había atrevido a hablarle, transmitía un resplandor agradable, ese tipo de persona con una sonrisa dispuesta al final de cada frase, cuyos modales derrochaban gratitud, cuya mirada apaciguaba guerras. Saeko se creyó inmune a sus efectos y se burlaba sin piedad de aquellas chicas con las hormonas en plena en ebullición. Tuvo que comerse sus palabras para el final.

Acaricia con el pulgar la foto del contacto de Akiteru. La risa le brota natural, y reverbera con un sonido similar a la melancolía. No, por supuesto que Akiteru le diría que no. Akiteru no era el tipo de persona que engañaría a su esposa para complacer los caprichos de una veinteañera. Aunque, pensándolo bien, Akiteru tampoco era ese tipo de persona que tendría una esposa, en primer lugar.

Saeko lo supo con solo un vistazo, cuando una amiga se lo señaló a escondidas, durante el inicio de la práctica vespertina del club de voleibol. Al igual que el resto del equipo, Akiteru daba vueltas alrededor de la cancha de fútbol. Había algo en su modo de correr, o en la manera en que se quejaba, no podría precisar. Había _algo_, simplemente, que se lo gritaba a Saeko.

—¿Ese es el que te gusta? —le preguntó a su amiga, incapaz de mantener a raya su incredulidad—. No tienes ninguna posibilidad.

—No seas cruel. Eso lo sabe cualquiera.

—Quiero decir, que _nadie_ podría tener oportunidad con él, ninguna chica de la escuela.

—Eso también lo sabe cualquiera, está en un nivel superior.

Saeko no insistió más.

Tuvo que ser difícil para Akiteru, reflexiona Saeko, ser miembro de un club deportivo, a una edad en que hierven las hormonas. O quizá formaba parte del club precisamente porque le hervían las hormonas.

Cinco años después, cuando volvieron a reencontrarse, Akiteru no parecía haber cambiado en ese aspecto ni en ninguno, como si los años no le hubiesen pasado por encima. Quizá con el rostro levemente más endurecido, la espalda más ancha y musculosa, se conservaba igual a como lo recordaba. Y, sin embargo, se habían besado en un privado.

Detiene al primer autobús. El reloj marca más de las diez de la noche. Le habría gustado hacer el amor antes de irse a la cama para animar un poco el día que está por acabar. Vuelve a calentar sus dedos con su aliento, y dadas las circunstancias, le escribe a Akiteru de todas maneras, para saber si ha cambiado de opinión.

Akiteru le repite que no podría ir a Tokio, no el primer día de torneo. Haría lo posible por estar presente el segundo día. Si llegaban al tercer día, definitivamente se escabulliría.

«¿Y si el equipo pierde antes de que llegue el tercer día?», le escribe Saeko en respuesta.

«No van a perder. No pienses en esas cosas».

«Akiteru, cuando Karasuno clasificó al campeonato hace cinco años, ¿estuviste allí también?»

«No seas mala. Ya sabes que yo no fui titular».

Saeko se apoya en la ventana y estira sus piernas por los dos asientos.

«Tonto, que eres tonto. Me refiero a si fuiste a verlos de todos modos. Yo sé que muchos del colegio fueron a apoyar. Aunque no hayas sido titular, era tu equipo. Y tú querías a tu equipo ¿cierto que lo querías?».

Puede imaginar a Akiteru riendo al otro lado del teléfono. Está riendo porque se imagina a Saeko haciendo berrinche, con los mofletes inflados, zapateando el suelo. Es un gesto que Saeko se ha asegurado que los hombres recuerden de ella.

«Oye Akiteru, ¿no te da nostalgia?» Se apresura a escribir antes que Akiteru le responda su primera pregunta. La primera pregunta la pone nerviosa.

Es probable que sí le dé, porque es una interrogante amplia. Aunque la primera pregunta la pone nerviosa, quiere acotar la segunda pregunta a si extraña esos días en que se mataba entrenando, y si extraña a sus compañeros del club de vóleibol. Le gustaría acotar la pregunta aún más, a si extraña a algunos de sus compañeros en particular. Y si alguno de esos compañeros podría ser aquel joven a quien llamaban_ Pequeño Gigante_.

Tiene el mensaje escrito en su teléfono listo para ser enviado.

Akiteru le responde que sí le da nostalgia, sin explayarse más.

Saeko no envía su mensaje, otra vez.

Husmea a través del cristal empañado. De tener alguna clase de relación con Akiteru, podría simplemente llamarlo. Pasaría de largo su parada, abordaría el tren nocturno hasta Sendai, y Akiteru la recogería en la estación. Estaría esperándola en su sedan, y quizá ni esperarían a llegar a un _love hotel_. En el mismo auto, en el asiento trasero, Saeko le bajaría la bragueta a Akiteru, se dejaría desnudar por esas enormes manos,que imagina callosas y sudadas. Él la tomaría entre sus brazos con una fuerza que no se esperaba, la arrimaría contra la ventana, y ella enrollaría sus piernas lascivas en su tronco. Le diría: «Akiteru, húndete en mí. Húndete en mí lo más profundo que puedas» y dejaría a su cuerpo caliente arder. Que su cuerpo gobernase sobre su cabeza.

Toma la iniciativa nuevamente, le escribe a Akiteru que espera verlo en Tokio. Que ella irá con todo su grupo de _Taiko_ a animar, y quiere que Akiteru la vea con ese atuendo.

«Te voy a encantar» le escribe, acompañado de un corazón.

Sabe que Akiteru no interpretará ese corazón de ninguna otra manera. Y, aunque no le corresponde, le molesta que Akiteru no interprete sus corazones ni quiera acostarse con ella. Se cruza de brazos y extiende las piernas hasta el respaldo del asiento delantero. Últimamente pareciera que nadie quisiera compartir cama con Saeko. Cierra los ojos. Puede recordar los labios calientes de humedad de Akiteru sobre los suyos.

Quizá fue eso. Quizá a Akiteru no le gustaron los labios de Saeko.

«Te voy a encantar tanto que te vas a arrepentir de no haber continuado» escribe en su teléfono. Borra. Escribe otro mensaje más explícito. También lo borra. Se muerde el dedo. Akiteru está allí, al otro lado, _En Línea_. En una línea paralela, corriendo su propia maratón, eternamente ajeno al torbellino de sentimientos de Saeko.

«Ya me gustas, Saeko-chan. ¿No sabías?»

Saeko cree ser víctima de un infarto. Akiteru, _En Línea_, sigue escribiendo. Pero parece que, como Saeko, le gobierna la duda, y qué escribe y reescribe, extendiendo un silencio que los incendia a ambos.

¿Cómo debería interpretar aquello? Akiteru, maldito estúpido, ¿Cómo te interpreto?

Saeko mira fijamente la conversación abierta. Sabe que Akiteru se encuentra con los ojos fijos en la misma conversación. Se podría decir que, en ese momento, se están mirando a los ojos.

«¿Dónde estás, Akiteru?»

«Cenando, viendo una película. Ya le perdí el hilo a la historia. De pronto me he sentido muy solo.»

«¿Estás borracho?»

«No. Sí. Un poco.»

«Yo también estoy un poco borracha.»

Saeko se salta su parada de autobús. Saca cuentas. Está segura de que alcanzará el último tren a Sendai. Abordará el último tren y Akiteru la irá a buscar en su sedán.

«Veámonos. Por favor veámonos hoy, Akiteru. Te necesito conmigo. Veámonos hoy, antes de medianoche. En el sedan si acaso no llegamos a tu piso. En la misma estación de trenes si no llegamos al sedan. Akiteru, ¿estarás ahí? Dime por favor que estarás esperándome en la estación de trenes.»

Akiteru lee su mensaje, no responde. Sigue en línea, en su propia línea paralela, y Saeko hace esfuerzos por no llorar. Las sombras de los postes de luz se proyectan como barrotes de una cárcel sobre Saeko. ¿Cómo es posible ser tan cruel? Se pregunta, con las uñas todas mordidas. Mira el teléfono, donde ya no se encuentran los ojos de Akiteru. El autobús se detiene en la estación de trenes. El final del recorrido.

Una llamada entrante. Saeko, con los ojos empapados, jamás se había sentido tan aliviada.

—¡Akiteru! Piensa bien lo que me vas a decir, ¡piénsalo bien! Una palabra sería suficiente para destruirme.

—Saeko-chan, no seas así. Si no lo detienes tú, ahora mismo, después nos arrepentiremos ambos.

—¿Y qué? Tengo toda la vida para arrepentirme.

—¿Es así como piensas?

—Akiteru, estoy comprando un boleto rumbo a Sendai. Todavía no pasa el último tren. ¿De verdad te gusto? Si te quieres acostar conmigo porque quieres olvidarte de alguien, en realidad no me importa, es cosa tuya. Yo quiero estar contigo esta noche. Tienes que ser tú. No hay otra manera. Yo puedo ser el rostro que tú quieras.

Akiteru le recuerda que está un poco borracho. Eso no lo detiene a tomar las llaves del sedan y conducir hasta la estación. Se mantiene en línea por medio del manoslibres. Una línea que corre en dirección opuesta a la de Saeko, en el mismo carril, esperando impactar contra ella. Saeko ni siquiera recuerda con qué ropa interior anda, y quizá sea mejor así.

Corre por el andén. Lo ve, junto al torniquete de boletos. Su estúpido cabello rubio iluminado por las farolas. Su estúpida nariz colorada debido al frío.

—Akiteru.

—Saeko-chan.

Se abrazan. Se besan. Está nevando en la estación.

—Aquí no, Saeko-chan. Ven, coge mi mano. Conozco un sitio a tres calles de aquí. Tendremos que correr, ¿sí? Dame la mano y no me sueltes. Si no corremos, en el trayecto me arrepentiré y ya no podremos volver a vernos.

Saeko hunde sus uñas en la mano de Akiteru. No lo suelta, incluso en el hotel. Solo un momento, para levantar las manos y dejar a Akiteru despojarla de su pollera. Tiene la yema congelada, los labios calientes. Otro momento más para arrancarle la camisa a Akiteru. Su vientre caliente, chorrea. Huele el sudor. Pasa su nariz por sus axilas, por su cuello, y desciende, siempre con una mano enlazada a la de Akiteru, dejando un rastro de besos hasta lo prohibido. Quiero hacerte gemir, quiero que llores debido a mí. No me importa con quién estén tus pensamientos hoy, qué rostro ha reemplazado al mío en tu imaginación. Yo también necesito esto, va por los dos. Gime, Akiteru, grita. Mi nombre, su nombre, no te detengas. Dime lo que sientes, desgárrame. Grítame, golpéame con el peso de tu cuerpo, inúndame. Akiteru, compárteme, llora por mí. Akiteru, húndete en mí. ¿Quién está en tu cabeza en estos momentos? No me lo digas si tú respuesta me hará llorar. Inúndame, húndete en mi cuerpo, bésame en mi nombre, su nombre, no me importa, no me digas. Hoy somos uno solo. Pero Akiteru, húndete en mí, te lo ordeno. Húndenos, o me muero.

Akiteru la toma por la muñeca, la gira, la deja de espaldas contra el camastro. El colchón desprende un aroma a semen añejo, los muelles crujen al recibir el peso de Akiteru sobre Saeko. Ella enrolla sus piernas en su cintura estrecha. Los ojos de Akiteru ya no son diplomáticos: rugen; su sonrisa siempre dispuesta al final de cada frase, de cada beso, de cada mordida, tiembla un poco, luego brilla. Siempre la sonrisa. Le dice: «no me dejes disfrutar solo a mí. Tú también quiérete un poco, Saeko-chan». La toma de ambas muñecas, la ayuda a extender sus brazos hasta el respaldo del camastro, donde enrolla sus dedos en los barrotes. Le dice, le exige: «no te sueltes. Cierra los ojos, sueña. Déjame quererte. Déjate querer. Saeko-chan, no abras los ojos. Esto es para ti. No te sueltes. Vuela».

Sus pechos suben y bajan, sincronizados. Quiere gritar. Se muere por gritar. Se le sale el alma por los labios. Lo siente, su alma atrapada, trepando por su garganta y deshacerse en su lengua, y grita, se desgañita. Desde la altura se observa. Su cuerpo sucumbido ante el orgasmo.

* * *

**C**omo toda buena fanfiquer que se precie, es imperativo tener cientos de fanfics en espera de actualización para abrir un nuevo hilo de incompletitud incomplexacta (?) que seguramente se una a la lista de espera. Empecé los borradores de esta historia desde el día (bendito, maldito día) que apareció Tenma Udai. Y debería haberlo dejado como borrador, debería haberme privado, aguantado. Debí dejar la idea ir. Pero fui débil, porque Udai Tenma ha vuelto a aparecer y me jodió la mente. Así que aquí estoy, jodiéndome a mí, a todos.


	2. Desayuno compartido

**Ella, Saeko**

**D**isclaimer: personajes no son míos

**A**dvertencias: spoilers manga - ¿poliamor? - smut

* * *

**A**nteriormente: Las nacionales de primavera están por empezar y Saeko irá con todo su grupo de Taiko a animar a Karasuno. Le pide a Akiteru que vaya a verla porque le encantará con aquel atuendo. Akiteru le responde que ya le encanta. Saeko atraviesa la prefectura para pasar una noche con Akiteru, en un love hotel cercano a la estación de trenes.

* * *

**II. Desayuno compartido**

Saeko es una espalda desnuda, estrecha en sus hombros, sobre todo cálida. Akiteru observa aquella espalda que se le ofrece inocente la mañana después. Se atreve a extender un dedo. Con la yema sigue la línea de su columna hasta el límite de la sábana que cae sobre su cintura. Saeko es una duda con sabor dulce, Saeko es un dolor que se comparte en un desayuno. Akiteru le cubre los hombros con la sábana.

No bebió demasiado la noche anterior, aun así le duele un poco la cabeza. Husmea por la ventana junto a la cama. Los cristales empañados revelan un paisaje con la nieve acumulada de la noche anterior. Piensa en su sedan, sin cadenas en los neumáticos.

Recuerda cuando conoció a Saeko. O bien, cuando la reconoció, unos meses atrás, en la final de prefectura de voleibol donde sus hermanos jugaban.

Nunca creyó que su atuendo, diseñado para pasar desapercibido entre la muchedumbre, ocasionara el efecto contrario, ni que una de las asistentes, alertada de su curioso aspecto, lo acusara de espía frente a las tribunas.

«Qué lío», cruzaron estas palabras la mente de Akiteru.

Rojo de vergüenza, se vio obligado a bajarse el cubrebocas, las gafas oscuras y la gorra de béisbol. Su identidad quedó al descubierto, y para su sorpresa, la joven que le había acusado lo reconoció enseguida, «de la preparatoria», dijo. Pero Akiteru no tenía idea de con quién hablaba.

—¿De verdad no me recuerdas? Qué decepción.

Akiteru no supo qué responder a ello.

—Yo tampoco debería recordarte, porque nunca cruzamos palabras. Pero te recuerdo. No es mi culpa.

Esa chica era Saeko.

Tras el partido, el líder de la barra que se llamaba Shimada, convocó a los espectadores a festejar la victoria de Karasuno en un bar. Saeko se enrolló en el brazo de Akiteru con mucha confianza, como si fuesen conocidos de la vida, arrastrándolo junto a la comitiva sin dejarle opción. Akiteru no entendía qué hacía allí rodeado de gente que le era extraña, pero le apetecía un trago de cerveza o dos.

—Es que vi a Kei hace unos meses —retomó Saeko tomando asiento junto a Akiteru y una copa de _sake_. Le pidió a la camarera que dejase la botella—. Al principio no sabía por qué me resultaba familiar, hasta que oí que lo llamaron «Tsukishima», y me vino tu rostro a la mente. Me dije: «¡deben ser hermanos!».

—¿De verdad?

—Luego le pregunté a Ryuu. Por supuesto ese vago no sabía nada. Pero estaba segura que eran hermanos, y ha resultado que tenía razón.

—Qué curioso. La percepción habitual de la gente es que Kei y yo no nos parecemos demasiado.

—¿Es una broma, cierto? No hay muchos rubios naturales por las montañas, ni muchos que midan exacto como las montañas. Es cierto que sus personalidades son distintas…

—Sí.

—Pero seguro que también es un rompecorazones. Debe de serlo.

No era la continuación que esperaba. Akiteru se ahogó con su cerveza.

—¿«También»?

—¿Cómo? ¿No sabías?

—No, claro que no. De haberlo sabido mis recuerdos de la adolescencia serían muy distintos.

Akiteru no pasó por alto cómo se encendieron las mejillas de Saeko tras aquella confesión. Sus ojos regresaron a la botella de _sake_ de Saeko, que no había bajado demasiado. Si no era el alcohol, quería decir que la razón era él mismo. Qué bochorno. Akiteru apuró un trago de cerveza.

—Todas estaban loquitas por ti. Oye, pero de verdad. Loquitas, loquitas. ¡Ahhh! ¡Si supieran mis amigas con quien estoy bebiendo justo ahora cuánta envidia sentirían! ¡Hey! ¡Eso es! ¡Saquémonos una foto!

Y sin esperar respuesta, acercó su silla junto a la de Akiteru y pasó el brazo tras sus hombros.

—A mí en realidad no me gustabas —tuvo la necesidad de aclararle—. No te lo tomes a mal, es que eras muy amable.

—No me lo puedo tomar a mal.

—A mí el que me gustaba era ese otro chico, ¿sabes? Ese a quien ustedes llamaban _Pequeño Gigante_.

—Ahhh, ya. Udai.

—Así que tenía nombre después de todo… Inclínate un poco que no sales en la foto.

—Es que tienes los brazos cortos. Déjame a mí.

Akiteru se hizo con el móvil de Saeko. Con sus brazos que eran más largos, Akiteru pudo encuadrar mejor. Dos fotografías sonriendo, apenas diferentes una de otra. Para la tercera foto Saeko reunió coraje y le estampó un beso en la mejilla justo antes del _flash_. «Está agarrando mucha confianza», pensó Akiteru. No se sentía incómodo junto a ella, al contrario. Aquella tercera fotografía, tan espontánea, le hizo pensar en lo bien que se veían juntos.

—¿Nos conoceremos de otras vidas? —meditó Akiteru, sin darse cuenta, en voz alta. El rostro de ella se crispó—. ¿Entonces te gustaba Udai? —retomó Akiteru por cambiar de tema.

Saeko pasó un dedo por el pómulo de Akiteru, allí donde estuvieron sus labios.

—Quizá no tanto como yo creía —admitió mirando su dedo, manchado en pintalabios—. Siempre me ha gustado lo que es más complicado. Y ese chico era… pues complicado.

Akiteru largó a reír.

—¡Oye! ¡Te estoy abriendo mi corazón!

—Lo siento —se disculpó, aun riendo—. Bueno, es que tú realmente no lo conociste, ¿cierto? Nunca hablaste con él.

—No. En realidad, no. Me daba un poco de miedo.

Akiteru volvió a reír. Saeko le golpeó en el brazo con rabia fingida.

—Oye Akiteru-chan, háblame de él, ¿sí? ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba? ¿_Udon_?

Akiteru rio hasta las lágrimas.

Recostado en aquel camastro junto aquella espalda apenas cubierta por una delgada sábana, Akiteru vuelve a reír tras rememorar aquella primera conversación junto a Saeko, una botella de _sake_, y un jarro de cerveza. No sabe qué hora serán. No tiene ganas de descubrirlo.

Compartieron sus opiniones sobre los profesores más espinosos, de antiguos compañeros que ambos conocían. En el transcurso de la noche tuvo que disculparse varias veces por no recordarla. A ella le gustaba hacerse la ofendida, y con un poco de alcohol en la cabeza, no dejaba ir los temas.

Volvió a _Udon_ muchas veces, hasta que por fin lo dijo bien.

—Udai, ya está. Es Udai. ¿Por qué esquivas tanto hablarme de él?

—No estoy esquivando nada —mintió Akiteru, el recuerdo que aún le produce dolor—, nosotros si bien formamos parte del mismo equipo, no congeniábamos demasiado.

—¿Por qué? ¿No te caía bien?

—No es eso.

—¿Qué es? Vamos, dime. No se lo diré a nadie.

—Su carácter era excepcional —admitió Akiteru, alzando la mano para pedirle a la camarera una nueva ronda de cerveza—. Tenía sus días, como todos. A veces era la persona más atenta que podías encontrar, y otros días (los peores días) explotaba como una granada. Tendía a asumir errores ajenos como propios, pero no era amable a la hora de señalar esos errores. No creo que se diera cuenta o que lo hiciera con mala intención, en todo caso era hiriente. Si tenía que decirte cuatro verdades a la cara, no se iba con rodeos.

—¿Te hirió?

—Algunas veces, sí. Pero es que yo no soy nada fuerte.

—No digas eso, Yo toqué tus bíceps hoy, estás más fuerte que Shimada, al menos. Dime, ¿eran amigos? ¿Conocidos?

—Fuimos compañeros de equipo. Como sea, hemos perdido el contacto.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es algo que sucede. Simplemente dejamos de recordarnos. Ya está.

—Oye, no te enfades conmigo.

—Claro que no me enfado —y la estrechó a su lado.

—¿Es porque dije que me gustaba Udai y tú no? Fue uno de esos caprichos de quinceañera, no hay que darle importancia. Además, ahora que he hablado contigo me gustas un montón. No seas rencoroso, Akiteru-chan.

—Es porque lo has mencionado, eso es todo. Lo que hayas sentido por él no tiene relevancia.

—Debería.

Quizá porque su rostro no es bueno ocultando sus emociones. Saeko alargó una mano sobre la mesa para acariciar la suya.

—¿Qué sucede? Sé que soy una desconocida para ti y tú para mí, pero no soporto verte así. ¿He dicho algo que no debía?

—No es tu culpa. Supongo que Udai me recuerda una parte de mí que quise y no pude ser.

Akiteru vacía su jarra. La conversación toma un giro no calculado. Habla de su hermano pequeño Kei, de cómo lo ha decepcionado continuamente, lo mucho que a ambos les daña el pasado. Se vacían dos, cuatro copas entre ambos. Saeko entrelaza sus dedos con los de Akiteru. Los ojos de Akiteru que se oscurecen en las profundidades de la taberna le descubren a Saeko su propia tristeza olvidada. Sin soltarle de la mano, Saeko también se confiesa. Un desliz menor con un profesor, un no-romance con un hombre casado que ha prometido sacarla de la pobreza. Se siente sola. Los hombres la abrazan e igual se siente sola.

Habían seguido conversando de esa manera hasta el cierre del local, pero Akiteru, con tantas cervezas, es incapaz de recordar con precisión lo que siguió a la mención de Udai. Todavía se pregunta si habrá besado a Saeko aquella noche, o peor, si habrá sido aún más imprudente. No recuerda a Saeko, pero sí a Udai. Besó a Saeko, empapado en el recuerdo de Udai. Se pregunta si lo habrá llamado. Si habrá besado a Saeko y luego haya corrido a un teléfono a contárselo a Udai. Realmente ya no importa. Se ha despertado en el camastro mohoso de un _love hotel_ junto a Saeko, a ratos ha pensado en ella, a ratos en otra persona.

«Akiteru, tú sí sabes cómo hacerte de problemas», se regaña. Decide finalmente levantarse. En aquellos sitios cobran por hora, y la verdad, debe ir a trabajar. Se calza los calzoncillos sucios del día anterior. Tiembla al subirse los pantalones y recordar el tacto de Saeko sobre su bragueta. La remece del hombro, más brusco de lo que le habría gustado. Es delicada, no calcula bien la fuerza. Ella abre los ojos, todavía adormilados, y levanta la cabeza en dirección a Akiteru. En la almohada se ven rastros de la base del día anterior, y sobre sus mejillas los ríos secos de la línea de ojos que el sudor corrió.

—Akiteru —llama Saeko con voz ronca—. Akiteru a dónde vas.

—A trabajar.

—Akiteru —repite ella. No añade nada.

—¿Te quieres quedar aquí?

Sin esperar respuesta, Akiteru reúne del suelo las ropas de Saeko.

—Dime que te arrepientes. Akiteru, por favor dímelo.

Ella le ofrece sus senos desnudos. Akiteru no sabe qué hora es. No puede, simplemente.

—Por favor vístete. Tenemos que irnos.

—Solo dime que te arrepientes. Tienes que decírmelo. Ahora mismo.

Akiteru termina de abotonarse la camisa. Tiembla. Saeko se cubre los senos con el sujetador. Sus bragas sucias. La pollera blanca que rescata la forma de sus pezones. La línea de los ojos toda corrida, seca en sus mejillas.

—Estoy segura de que no es tan tarde para ti, Akiteru. Al menos acompáñame a un café en la estación de trenes. Te invito yo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es acaso tú manera de disculparte por algo?

—Solo quiero pasar un rato más a tu lado. No tiene nada de malo… ¿O sí?

Akiteru la toma de la mano , la arrastra al baño. Humedece una toalla y limpia su rostro del maquillaje de ayer. Descubre unos labios pálidos y que sus pestañas son cortas. Quiere decirle que se ve muy bonita al natural, que no entiende por qué alguien tan joven se oculta bajo capas de maquillaje. En la piel hay hoyuelos, cicatrices de viejos granos, y no sabe por qué, pero le encantan. Los acaricia con el pulgar, dibujando círculos en sus mejillas. Es bonita. Es realmente bonita.

La vuelve a tomar de la mano, la conduce hasta la recepción del hotel. Deja a Saeko ocultarse bajo su brazo mientras él paga la cuenta. El sedan sigue estacionado allí donde lo dejaron, en el parquímetro de la estación de trenes.

—Cuando llegues a Karasuno, avísame.

—Iré a despedir a Ryuu, viajarán esta noche. ¿Irás a despedir a Kei?

—No.

—¿Le doy saludos de tu parte?

—Por favor no.

Saeko compra un café en una máquina expendedora. Como si lo ocurrido en horas de la noche no tuviese nada de extraordinario, como si fuese lo más natural llamar a una persona que no es la más cercana para acostarse con él, en un camastro mohoso, sin amor, acompañados de desesperación; con toda naturalidad Saeko ingresa más monedas y paga un segundo café para Akiteru. Ella le habla de su hermano con soltura, toda coqueta, cuidando la gracia de sus ademanes. No se da cuenta del bigote de espuma sobre sus labios. Akiteru ríe y ella no sabe qué es tan gracioso. Hace un mohín, patalea. Akiteru sigue riendo.

—Es tan cliché. Tienes espuma allí.

Con un dedo, Akiteru rompe la distancia entre ambos.

—No creas que trato de huir de ti, pero…

—«Pero», siempre hay un «pero».

—Pero debo ir al trabajo. Los atascos en la mañana son infernales.

—¿Pensarás en mí mientras estés en tu oficina?

—Gracias por el café.

—Qué cruel eres. Te llamaré. No seas más cruel de lo que ya eres y contéstame cuando te llame. Trata de venir a Tokio. Te voy a encantar cuando me veas tocando los tambores.

A varios metros de distancia el uno del otro, Akiteru le grita.

—Pero si ya me encantas, ¿por qué dudas tanto?

La ve sonreír, sin pintura en sus labios, sin máscara en sus ojos. Algo en él burbujea y quiere estallar. Va a ver a Saeko. Piensa en ella, piensa en Udai.

* * *

**L**a reina Saeko ha vuelto a aparecer en el manga y yo estoy que lloro. Qué mujer tan perfecta. Take care!


	3. Charla entre amigas

**Ella, Saeko**

**D**isclaimer: personajes no son míos

**A**dvertencias: spoilers manga - ¿poliamor? - smut

* * *

**A**nteriormente: Después de una noche junto a Saeko, Akiteru recuerda la primera conversación entre ambos. Estaban bebidos, y Akiteru recuerda que hablaron de Udai, y desde entonces, no ha dejado de recordarlo, incluso después de una noche con Saeko

* * *

**III.** **Charla entre amigas**

Saeko despide a Ryuu en la escuela. Kei también está allí, no así Akiteru. Los ademanes de Kei son aún más delicados y evidentes que los de su hermano, pero Saeko está segura de que, del mismo modo como le ocurrió con Akiteru, solo ella puede verlo.

—¿Por qué no te agrada Kei? —le pregunta Saeko a Ryuu—, ¿lo discriminas?

—¿Qué?

—Solo dime qué es eso que tanto te desagrada.

—Es un insoportable.

—Entonces no es discriminación, sino una cosa de personalidades.

—¿Por qué tendría que discriminarlo? ¿Por sus estúpidos genes nórdicos?, ¿por sus gafas de «oh, miren qué intelectual soy»? _Me la suda_.

Saeko arregla las cejas a su hermano. No tienen caso replicar.

—Oye, Ryuu… no quiero sonar como mamá, pero… te vas a portar bien, ¿cierto?

—Sí, sí.

—No te metas en problemas.

—Te estás poniendo pesada.

—Nos vemos en unos días.

Ryuu protesta cuando Saeko intenta ordenarle su camiseta. Tiene dieciséis años todavía, igual que Kei. Son niños. Sus preocupaciones son las de unos niños. Le da unas palmadas en la espalda y aguarda a que suba al autobús. También se despide del resto de los amigos de Ryuu, del pequeño Shouyou-chan, y por supuesto (aunque le huye), también de Kei. Agita sus manos de un lado a otro una vez el vehículo se pone en marcha. En su cabeza cuenta los días para ver a Akiteru de nuevo. El primer día será la recepción. El segundo día la primera ronda de partidos. El tercer día Saeko y su grupo de Taiko se unirán a apoyar al equipo a hacer bullicio. Akiteru tratará de estar ahí. Akiteru le prometió que ahí estaría.

Le llega un mensaje al teléfono: el alto ejecutivo acaba de salir de una cena con unos empresarios y necesita _cambiar de aires_. Saeko suspira. Le responde que ahora es imposible para ella. Añade un «lo siento» que no siente, y luego telefonea a su amiga Eiko, de la preparatoria.

—Necesito confesarte algo muy importante. Algo por lo que me vas a odiar. Eiko, hoy nos emborrachamos hasta vomitarnos encima.

Eiko era una de aquellas chicas que se derretía por _Akiteru_-_senpai_. Saeko necesita conocer su opinión. También espera ser abofeteada, a ver si le hace reaccionar. Quiere que le recrimine su lealtad y la haga llorar.

Eiko la espera de pie fuera de un _izakaya_. En sus manos luce un anillo de compromiso con una piedra enorme, del tamaño de un planeta. Saeko grita del entusiasmo. Resulta que no es ella la única que vive en el mundo. Que miles de historias se van forjando al mismo tiempo, y la suya ni es la más importante, ni la más trascendente, y no sería de buena amiga llenar a Eiko con todos sus dilemas morales cuando está a punto de casarse.

Saeko pide que le dejen la botella de _sake_.

—¿Quién es esa persona? ¿Con quién te casas? ¿Y cuándo? ¿Cómo es que no sabía nada?

Eiko presume su anillo.

—Estuve comprometida, ya no. Eso ha muerto para mí, pero me niego a regresar el anillo. Que se joda. El anillo es un regalo, así que no tengo por qué regresarlo. ¿Sabes? Esto es súper curioso. Ahora que tengo un anillo me ha ido la mar de bien en los bares. He ligado que ni veas, hasta ponerme morada. Es una estupidez, una crueldad. Cuando llega la hora, se me evaporan todos los escrúpulos y los remordimientos. Ya no me detengo a pensar en esas cosas. Hay días que sí, y pienso que es terrible está situación, pero eso ocurre cada vez menos. Me digo: así son los tiempos ahora.

—Así ha sido siempre, pasa que ahora se oculta menos.

—¿Quién te ha roto el corazón? Solo me llamas cuanto tienes roto el corazón.

—No lo tengo roto… todavía.

—Pero puede que te lo rompan. ¿Quién?

—No me vas a creer, ¿estás preparada? Se trata de Akiteru-senpai.

Eiko calla, registrando en su memoria.

—¿No será…? ¡Imposible! ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Akiteru-senpai de la preparatoria? ¿Ese Akiteru-senpai? —Saeko asiente. Eiko le da un golpe con su sobre Prada imitación—. ¡Saeko sucia zorra!

Como sospecha, Eiko pone el grito en el cielo. Su reacción infantil, igual que en preparatoria, dando saltitos de emoción, le hacen tomar consciencia del estado de su propia madurez. Cada vez que sale de copas junto a Eiko, nota la adolescencia apoderase de ella. El mundo vuelve a conspirar en su contra, y pese a la adversidad, a la injusticia que la rodea, Saeko tiene la fuerza suficiente para luchar. De pronto _Akiteru-senpai_ no le parece la gran cosa. Está bueno. Bien bueno. ¿Y qué? Se besaron una vez. Luego se besaron hasta el infierno y se acostaron, ayer. ¿Y qué? Solo se trata de un trozo de carne. Si le rompe el corazón, puede volver a juntar los pedazos, uno a uno. Realmente no es la gran cosa. Para nada. Es un trozo de carne.

—Zorra maldita, no te pases. ¿Akiteru-senpai? ¿De verdad? No, no te creo, es un farol tuyo. No juegues con mis sentimientos. Dime la verdad, Saeko. Tienes que decirme la verdad.

—Lo que la mujer quiere, la mujer lo obtiene.

—Te odio. Te odio tanto. Te odio porque te envidio. En realidad, te amo. Y tú que decías que ninguna chica de la prepa podría tener oportunidad con Akiteru-senpai… te odiaré ahora y siempre. Pero ya, hablando seriamente. Tú sabes que tienes que contármelo todo, ¿cierto? Todo de todo, Sucia Saeko, ¡más te vale que con detalles!

Saeko suspira. Sí, esto es revivir la adolescencia. Culpa suya, no se hable más.

—¿Es bueno en la cama? —Saeko mira hacia otro lado para aumentar la intriga. Eiko presiona—. ¿Cuántas veces?

—¿Por qué eres así? —Finge ofenderse—. No voy contando cuantas veces.

—No sabes mentir, Saeko-chan, siempre las cuentas. ¿Una vez? ¿Fueron dos veces? ¿Cinco veces? ¿Diez? ¿Más de Diez? Saeko zorra maldita, ¿más de diez?

Saeko casi se cae de la risa.

—¿Pero a ti no que te gustaba ese otro? —insiste Eiko, recuperando el pasado— ¿Ese pequeñito que saltaba como rana?

—Ya, Udai.

—Así que tenía nombre.

Saeko duda un momento. Revisa al interior de su copa. Todavía es muy temprano para embriagarse.

—Eso es agua pasada.

—Te lo dijimos. Todas te lo dijimos. Si había alguien rescatable en ese colegio, era Akiteru-senpai. Y al final, caíste. Hasta tú caíste. Siempre te esfuerzas por nadar contra la corriente, por el puro gusto de ir peleando con todos. Tu actitud acabará agotándote.

—Estoy agotada —reconoce. Entonces recuerda que tiene el corazón a punto de rompérsele—. Eiko, ¿por qué no funcionó lo tuyo? ¿Por qué no te vas a casar?

—Porque él se enamoró de otra persona. Si te soy honesta, me sentí aliviada cuando me enteré de la existencia de esa _otra_. Por supuesto armé un alboroto de los mil diablos. Le lloré a mamá, a mi hermana, incluso a mi suegra. Todavía no repartía las invitaciones de la boda, por fortuna. Las acababa de mandar a imprimir, y tuve que pagarlas. De hecho, te traje la tuya. Ten, toma. Guárdala como recuerdo. El amor se acaba. Es real, es cierto, y no tiene nada de malo. Mientras antes lo sepas, menos podrán hacerte daño.

Saeko recibe la invitación de Eiko, papel de bohemia, color espliego, perfumado. La boda estaba fechada para abril, con todos los cerezos florecidos. Habría sido un lindo espectáculo que contemplar. Seguramente, conociendo a Eiko, en un templo _shinto_, cerca de una laguna, con farolillos flotando a la deriva, los pétalos levantados por el viento. Sintió una punzada de pena. La Eiko que recordaba era una empedernida romántica. Ahora, con aquellos tacones aguja, la minifalda, el escote profundo, y el sobre Prada de imitación, se había empoderado de su sexualidad y abandonado todo sentimentalismo.

—¿Qué sucede, Saeko-chan?

—Nada, estoy bien. Es solo… creo que podría llegar a enamorarme de Akiteru-chan. No sé por qué. Es cierto que apenas nos conocemos. Hemos hablado un par de veces, eso es todo. Pero presiento que si nos conociéramos más… ¿Estás segura de que el amor se acaba? Y si se acaba ¿Por qué tiene que empezar?

—Si se trata de amor, nunca pienses en el futuro. Solo vive el hoy y el ahora.

—El hoy y el ahora —repite. Quiere creer en aquellas palabras.

—¿Todavía está bueno Akiteru-senpai? ¿No ha engordado? ¿No muestra signos de calvicie?

—Aunque pesará cien kilos y no le quedase ningún pelo en la cabeza.

—¿Así de bestia es en la cama? No mientas, a ti solo te gustan los bestias.

Saeko le enseña las fotos que se tomaron en el _izakaya_, tras la victoria de karasuno.

—Ni gordo ni calvo, a diferencia de varios de nuestros compañeros —presume Saeko. Se desconoce completamente, ¿quién es ella?

—Está bueno —admite Eiko, haciendo tamborilear sus largas uñas sobre sus mejillas—. Está bien bueno. Saeko no seas tonta y no pierdas tu tiempo en enamoramientos que a la larga solo causan sufrimientos. La belleza es efímera, la nuestra y la de ellos. Diviértete ahora que nuestra piel sigue siendo elástica, y pásalo bien.

—Lo estoy pasando bien.

—No lo estás. Estás deprimida, por eso me has llamado. No para presumirme que te ligaste al rompecorazones de la preparatoria. Que envidia me da esto… Pero te repito: es una pérdida de tiempo. Ten sexo, pásalo bien. No metas tus sentimientos.

—Tendré mucho sexo sin sentimientos.

—Pero no con Akiteru-senpai.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

—¡Tú lo has dicho! ¡Porque estás a nada de enamorarte de él! El amor es igual que las adicciones: más vale cortar el suministro antes de generar dependencia.

Se desconoce totalmente. Quiere largarse de allí y llorar. En cambio, pide otra ronda porque es una cobarde. Entiende el punto de Eiko. ¿De verdad el amor se acaba? Entonces, ¿para qué la gente se casa, en primer lugar? Apenas llega su bebida se bebe la mitad de su trago.

—Pero parece ser una buena persona. ¿No puede haber una excepción para los Akiteru?

—No lo sé… todavía no me has contado los detalles.

—¡Por favor! ¡Cuánto morbo!

Eiko la obliga a confesar los pormenores prohibidos, los más cochinos. Quiere saber cuántos minutos puede durar Akiteru y cuánto tarda en darle un orgasmo a Saeko. Quiere conocer medidas, quiere saber si Akiteru-senpai es de los que hablan o de los que callan durante el sexo. Si la miró a los ojos. Si la mordió, y dónde lo hizo. «Esto es una tortura», piensa Saeko con sus dedos presionando su cuello. No la mordió, pero sí llegó a posar sus dientes, ahí donde las yemas intentan absorber el recuerdo.

El alto ejecutivo vuelve a escribir. Saeko no lee su mensaje.

—No sé qué decirte, amiga —duda Eiko. Puede ver en los ojos de Saeko que su tristeza es pura y se arrepiente de su frivolidad—. No sabía que tenías esa profundidad de sentimientos…

—Fue un error ¿cierto? Nunca debí involucrarme.

—No es solo tu culpa. Se llama «pareja» porque son dos personas.

—Todavía no estoy borracha, necesito más _sake_.

Unos chicos junto a la barra las invitan a unas copas.

Son las cuatro de la mañana. Eiko se ha ido del brazo de un desconocido. Ese tipo de amigas tiene. Le agrada Eiko. Al menos está segura de lo que hace y tiene claros sus objetivos en la vida: conservar la piel elástica, lo que más se pueda. Saeko todavía desconoce sus objetivos. No puede admitir que de pronto le gustaría tener un novio a quien tomar de la mano y salir a caminar un día de luna llena. Que ese novio fuera Akiteru, que la amara. ¿Sentirá acaso lo mismo? Y si se siente parecido, ¿sería por ella? ¿O por Udai Tenma?

Suspira. Uno de los chicos con los que compartió copa le pregunta si la acerca a algún lado. Saeko rechaza la proposición. Eiko se lo reprochará más tarde por dejar ir una oportunidad así, pero no le importa.

Todavía algo la hace dudar. Si no las hubieran invitado a las copas, Saeko no vuelto a titubear, y le habría preguntado a Eiko si recordaba cómo era la relación entre Akiteru y Udai. Según Akiteru, ellos no congeniaron tanto, pero Saeko huele la mentira. Lo recuerda con mucha claridad, la de veces que Akiteru, en su tercer año, se paseaba por el pasillo de los de segundo buscando a Udai. Lo recordaba porque sus amigas enloquecían con esas visitas, y corrían a esconderse tras las máquinas expendedoras, a espiar. Saeko se preguntaba cómo era que solo ella notaba los ademanes delicados de Akiteru, y si acaso había una relación entre aquellos ademanes y sus frecuentes conversaciones junto al _Pequeño Gigante_. Al final, Saeko acabó sufriendo un desliz menor con un profesor porque estaba harta de sus sospechas. El Pequeño Gigante apenas sabía quién era ella; el Pequeño Gigante permanecía junto a la ventana del pasillo, esperando si aparecía o no Akiteru a verlo, porque quizá no tenía otros amigos, porque quizá era más que un mero amigo.

«Pero si me dijo que soy su persona favorita. ¿Qué debería pensar de eso? Akiteru no es como Eiko. Akiteru solo puede disfrutar de la vida si le pone sentimientos. Yo también soy como Akiteru».

Saeko enfila sus pasos por la calzada oscura. Todavía hay rastros de la nieve acumulada del día anterior; el parte meteorológico indica que al día siguiente caerá aguanieve. La nieve fría que se vuelve agua con el tacto humano porque el calor la derrite. La nieve que no se puede sostener y se deshace.

«Quizá yo sea un poco como la aguanieve».

* * *

**P**róximamente: los nacionales de primavera! ufff


End file.
